


Taylor-Kinney, or Kinney-Taylor…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, Taylor-Kinney or Kinney-Taylor…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian finally gives up his mantras for a more defined, more conventional relationship…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taylor-Kinney, or Kinney-Taylor…

Title: Taylor-Kinney, or Kinney-Taylor…  
Story Type: Could be Canon  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 16 – Taylor-Kinney, or Kinney-Taylor…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Brian finally gives up his mantras for a more defined, more conventional relationship…

 

**Taylor-Kinney, or Kinney-Taylor…**

They’re lying in the bed smirking at each other. It’s been a long time coming, but Brian is finally ready to concede that some of his mantras may not ring true. 

“Wasn’t it you who said?”

‘I don't believe in love. I believe in fucking. It's honest, it's efficient. You get in and out with a maximum of pleasure, and a minimum of bullshit. ‘

“Justin…”

“And I remember…”

‘We don’t need rings or vows to prove that we love each other. We already know that.’

“It appears I may have been wrong…”

“Oh? How’s that?”

“I also remember saying…”

‘To prove to the person that I love, how much I love him. That I would give anything, I would do anything, I'd be anything... to make him happy.’

“I don’t want you to do what you think will make me happy. I want you to do what will make you happy.”

“Well, it may be that I now do believe in love. It seems to have slipped in under the wire.”

“I see… And?”

“And, I’m okay with either Taylor-Kinney, or Kinney-Taylor. You decide.”

“You’re impossible!”

“What can I say? I’m ready for a more defined, more conventional relationship.”

The End… I Mean the Beginning…


End file.
